


Loving You Is The Only Thing I Wanna Do

by fanaticmia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Consensual Sex, Kinky, Last name kink, Light Bondage, Loads of it, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously tho, Slow Build, Smut, Teasing, Tied-Up Alec, Top Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, from the first word till the last, idk what to tag anymore, it is just all smut, its all smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticmia/pseuds/fanaticmia
Summary: Magnus and Alec indulging in a night of passionate sex. That's it.





	Loving You Is The Only Thing I Wanna Do

Magnus pulled on the ties that bound Alec’s hands to the headboard and looked at Alec with a concerned expression.

“Are they too tight?”

Alec loved this man. Even when they were in bed, both almost fully naked, Magnus always made sure to check if Alec was okay and whether he was 100% down with whatever they were going to try.

Alec smiled lightly. “No, they’re fine. Stop worrying so much about me. I am not a porcelain doll, you know, I won’t break.” They both chuckled and Magnus, who was currently straddling his scantily-clothed, tied up boyfriend, leaned into Alec’s ear making him gasp because of the movement. 

“I hope not, love, because I have got so many things in mind that I am going to do to you tonight. I will tease you up until you’re screaming my name and begging me to fuck you. But there is one rule, you’ve got to stay still. Grinding up is not an option.”

The raspy tone sent shivers down Alec’s spine and made his cock twitch under Magnus’s weight. Alec nodded in agreement.

“I can’t wait for it, baby. Take me, I’m all yours.”

Magnus looked into those beautiful hazels for a moment before crashing his lips on Alec’s. Alec moved up as much as the ties let him to take Magnus’s mouth as Magnus slowly moved back after a few seconds.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Magnus said as a stealthy smirk played across his face.

“So much.” Alec responded with a jerk of his hips, making a small moan elicit from Magnus’ lips at the feeling of Alec’s clothed hard-on against his ass.

“Oh, so you wanna play this dirty, you little minx? I’ll show you dirty.” With that, Magnus moved off of Alec and dipped straight down to mouth at Alec’s hard-on through his silk boxers. Those silk boxers were Magnus’ weakness. The big bulge of Alec’s big dripping cock through that shiny material always made Magnus go weak in his knees and made him do all kinds of stuff to that gorgeous boyfriend of his.

Magnus started mouthing on Alec’s bulge slowly at first, with kitten licks to the head. The material was already stained so Magnus could taste Alec’s precum already. Alec moaned loudly just as Magnus’ tongue came in contact with his veiled cock that was aching for attention. But he knew Magnus was not going to give it to him right away. That was sort of the whole point of tonight. Magnus was going to tease him to the point where he forgot his own name. The thought only made him moan louder. God, he was not going to survive this night.

Magnus continued with the kitten licks and light sucking through the silk and his hands caressed Alec’s thighs. Alec already couldn’t think about anything else but his boyfriend's lips wrapped around his erection. 

Magnus slowly moved down to kiss and map his thighs with his mouth. He started with the right thigh, just where the boxers ended and placed open-mouthed kisses from there downwards making Alec shout out his name in ecstasy.

“MAGNUS! Oh my god, baby! More, please!!”

Magnus started sucking a hickey on to his thigh, which Alec seemed to like a lot, judging by the sounds he was making. Gosh, those beautiful moans! Just made Magnus want to tease him forever.

Magnus kept kissing and biting and licking his thighs for a while and Alec was already losing his mind. Boy, was he gonna love what was ahead for him. Magnus kissed his way up to his navel, licking it and sucking on it lightly and soft kisses all the way up to his mouth. He kissed Alec on his lips, like claiming his authority over him. Alec surrendered under his warm lips on his and just let Magnus devour his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Magnus and Magnus kissed his cheeks, down to his jawbone, licked and sucked a hickey there. He then went on kiss behind Alec’s ears which was one of Alec’s weaker spots. 

Magnus grazed his teeth and licked behind Alec’s ear, making Alec stutter incoherent sentences. He tangled his one hand in Alec’s hair and pulled at them. 

“Fuck! Ohh Magnus!” Alec let out as Magnus bit at his ear and pulled his head back, attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Alec’s neck was his weakest spot. He just completely lost control whenever Magnus kissed his neck. 

In the beginning of their relationship -when they hadn’t taken things to the next level- during a make out session, Magnus was straddling Alec’s hips and he started kissing his neck. Within a few seconds, Alec was so turned on that he jerked up, making Magnus aware of his hard-on and got extremely embarrassed after that. It took a lot of convincing and a bit of shameless grinding on Magnus’ part to make him realize how good it was.

Magnus licked a strip from the base of his neck up to his ear and placed soft kisses all over and a hickey to the side of his neck which Magnus absolutely adored. Alec lost control and jerked up trying to find whatever friction he could that his cock needed right about now. 

Magnus pulled back and firmly placed both his hands on Alec’s hips, pinning them back to the bed.

“You are a very naughty boy, Alexander. I am going to have to do something about that.”  
Alec could only whimper in response, his head thrown back, looking all exquisite. 

“Firstly, I’ll have to take these off of you. Beautiful these are, but I don’t think we’re gonna need them anymore.” Magnus said, placing his fingertips on the waistband of the absolutely sinful boxers. Alec let out a breathless noise and looked at Magnus and then towards where Magnus’ hands were. He was panting heavily and his pupils were lust-blown. He was a sight for the sore eyes, Magnus thought.

“Magnus, please!” Alec said panting, craving for Magnus’ touch.

“Patience, my love. You’ve got to have patience.” Smirking, he pulled his hands away from the waistband and dipped down to Alec’s needy cock. He placed a small kiss on top of it and then took the waistband between teeth and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled the boxers down. His teeth grazed Alec’s cock very lightly making Alec cry out in pleasure. He would’ve definitely jerked up if it weren’t for Magnus’s firm hold on him.

Once the boxers were out of the way, Magnus got off the bed, making Alec look up with his lust-blown eyes in disappointment. From the bedside drawer, he brought two more ties and climbed back on. He slowly and teasingly ran his fingers up and down Alec’s thighs and grabbed ankles and tied them to the bed. 

Alec was still looking at him with surprise. Magnus smirked and began to explain.

“This was for jerking up, when I told you to stay still. I will take this on my pace, do you understand that, Mr. Lightwood?” He gripped Alec’s hard cock tightly and said with a firm tone that he usually used with others when giving them orders. Alec had confessed to him that he had a thing for his bossy side and also for their last names.

Alec whimpered and writhed under Magnus upon hearing his tone and the use of his last name. 

“Yes, Mr. Bane, I understand that.” He managed to form a reply in his utterly turned on state.

“Good.” He leaned in, placed a small kiss on Alec’s lips and said “You are so good for me, baby.” Every word followed by a kiss down to his chest. “So lovely for me. All spread out and panting, just for me.”

“Magnuus” Alec moaned, more a like a plea. Magnus knew Alec was very close to the edge. But he didn’t want it to end so soon.

Magnus started licking and sucking on Alec’s nipples that were hard by now. With his one hand, he started slowly stroking Alec while still working on his nipples. It was like a burst of nerves for him after being held on for so long, he moaned louder than ever and his moans were turning into whimpers now. He was torn between needing to come and not wanting it to end. 

Magnus was hard and leaking himself -who wouldn’t be when presented with such an exquisite scenario- yet tied up and left all of to his mercy. He was lucky that he found Alexander, unbelievably lucky. 

He sucked and lightly bit his nipples, making Alec shout his name. He then lapped his tongue on the bitten nipple and repeated the same with the other one all the while slowing and increasing the pace of his strokes on Alec’s cock. 

When he came down to his abs, he left Alec’s cock and Alec let out a disappointed whimper. Magnus’ hand went from his cock to his balls, gently fumbling with them as he licked between his pecs. Alec couldn’t stop himself from screaming at the top of his lungs from such intense pleasure. He was sure he would lose his mind by the time this came to end, though he honestly didn’t want to end, it felt fucking amazing!

“MAGNUS!! Please Magnus, I am so close, please!!”

“Please what, Alexander?” He could feel Magnus smirking.

“I need you, baby! PLEASE! I’m so close, I need to come!” He pleaded Magnus.

Hearing this, Magnus rose up and looked at Alec, donning his authoritative voice again.  
“You will not come until I specifically tell you that you can. Is that clear, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus said, gripping Alec’s balls tightly, not tight enough to cause pain but enough to stave off his orgasm.

Alec cried out in pleasure and he couldn’t form his words. Upon receiving no proper answer from Alec, Magnus twisted Alec’s nipple and asked again. “Mr. Lightwood, is that clear?”

Alec’s brain was short-circuiting with pleasure and Magnus’ voice just added to that but somehow, he managed a weak reply. “Y-yes. Yes it’s clear, Mr. Bane.”

“Very well then, I shall get back to work.” Magnus said with a very noticeable hint of mischief in his voice. 

Magnus neared his mouth to his cock, breathed heavily around it, making Alec eager for his most anticipated moment.

Teasing Alec was so reawrding, Magnus didn’t want to leave out any opportunity at all. He started with a swirl at the head making Alec shout different words that didn’t make sense. Then he licked a broad strip from the head to the base, dropping a small kiss at the base. Alec couldn’t stop his loud screams, he was so gone.

Magnus’ hand was now headed to Alec’s hole. He parted his cheeks, all the while continuing his ministrations on Alec’s beautiful hard cock, and started to feel up his hole. 

Feeling Magnus’ fingers there, Alec’s eyes rolled back. Just when he thought this couldn’t get any better, it did. 

Magnus had now taken half of his cock in his mouth and was bobbing his head up and down at a very lulling pace. He had penetrated Alec’s hole and started inserting his first finger in it. He wanted to increase his pace but worried that that might bring Alec over the edge which he didn’t want to do until he was balls deep in his lover. 

Deep throating Alec, Magnus finger-fucked him at the same time. God knows how Alec stopped himself from coming right then and there. But he was under strict instructions to not come until Magnus allowed him to and that just made it all the more exciting.

Magnus inserted another finger in Alec and opened him up, only removing his mouth from his cock when he needed to come up for air. When he was three fingers deep into Alec and had opened him up all nice, Alec cried out.

“Magnus please just fuck me now!! I can’t take it, please baby! Fuck me now!!”

Magnus removed his mouth from Alec and replied. “Your wish is my command, Alexander.”

He opened the ties on Alec’s feet and put them over his shoulder, availing one last opportunity to tease his lover. He bent down and rimmed Alec’s ass. He pushed his tongue in Alec’s warm hole, making Alec’s body spasm in reaction and sucked a little on it. He moved his mouth away with a last kiss to his hole, lining up his penis and carefully entering Alec. 

It was too much for Alec now, he needed it fast and hard and he needed to cum. 

“MAGNUS PLEASE!! Don’t hold back, fuck me hard, baby. I need you so much, please Magnus!”

Magnus couldn’t have resisted such a desperate plea. He undid the ties on his hands and gently massaged them to get the blood flowing. Without making Alec wait any longer, he thrusted his cock into Alec all the way at once, making Alexander scream with pleasure and pain. 

Alec kept saying “More, more” so he didn’t slow it down. He kept pounding into Alec, hard and fast, just as he asked for it and soon found his prostate, making Alec jerk up and scream his name and other obscenities. Magnus knew he himself wouldn’t be lasting long so he took Alec’s profusely leaking cock in hand and stroked him at the same pace.

“Cum for me, Alexander, cum for me now.” 

That was all Alec needed to be tipped off the edge. He came in Magnus’ hand, spasming down his high. 

Seeing Alec cum like that, head thrown back and shouting his name, Magnus leapt off the edge too and came inside Alec. They both zoned out for a few moments, laying on top of each other in a post-orgasmic bliss, all wet and sticky. 

When Magnus was able to muster up a little strength, he lifted himself up and pulled out of Alec. Alec made a small noise at the back of his throat due to over-stimulation. They both were still breathing heavily till Magnus finally broke the silence.

“Babe?”

“Yeah”

“Are you ok?”

Alec let out a dry laugh and looked at Magnus, his eyes filled with nothing but love.

“Are you kidding me? I feel great! This was the best sex, ever!” A huge grin plastered to face. 

Magnus found his words and smile reassuring. He placed a small peck on Alec’s lips.

“I agree, it was. You were amazing, my love.” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s face gently as Alec’s face turned crimson. Magnus loved him so much. After all that hot and heavy sex, Alec still blushed at a small compliment. 

“God, Alexander, I love you so much! You look so cute when you blush.” Magnus said, peppering Alec’s face with little kisses. Alec giggled, bringing his hands up to Magnus’ face and holding it. He looked into Magnus’ eyes, and he couldn’t explain it exactly but his eyes felt like his safe place. Magnus’ touch was comforting, his embrace was so soothing, it made Alec forget all the worries of the world. Magnus had quite unknowingly but very luckily, become his home. He could stare at him all day and he would thank the Gods for making Magnus and bringing him in his life.

“I love you too, Magnus.” He kissed him whole on the mouth, slowly and sensually, tongues exploring each other without any haste, taking their time, delving in the softness of each other’s mouths. The kiss didn’t contain any urgency but it was still hot. 

Magnus broke the kiss and Alec pouted at the loss of lips from his mouth. Magnus smiled and put a finger on the Alec’s pouted, kiss-swollen lips. 

“We have to get up for work tomorrow, let’s catch whatever sleep we can until then. Okay, love?”

Alec placed a sweet peck on Magnus’s lips and said, “Okay, let’s get some shut eye. You’ve gotten me quite exhausted for the night.” Smirk on his lips forming.

“Alexander, is that complaining I hear?” Magnus pinched his ass.

“Not at all, I would gladly do it all over again, as many times as you want.” Alec said, circling his arms around Magnus and pulling him closer so that their bodies were flushed together.

Magnus smirked back, “That’s more like it, my love.”


End file.
